Marceline's Confession
by Violet Velocity
Summary: This is a bubbline fan fiction that I wrote really quickly. Thanks for reading.


**I know it's been a while since I wrote a Bubbline fan fiction, but I hope this one-shot makes up for that.**

* * *

Marceline paced back and forth lengths away from Princess Bubblegum's castle in the Candy Kingdom. She was standing outside of the golden gates, thinking about whether or not to go to the dinner Bonabelle had planned specially for her, Finn, and Jake. The royal banquet was to be held in honor of their courageous deed, in other words, saving her from Ice King. Ice King. That man got on her nerves. Marceline shuddered with rage and the heat in her cheeks rose again. She couldn't stop thinking about the way everyone was looking at the princess, her princess. At that thought, Marceline blushed a new tinge of red, so red that if it was an apple, she wouldn't think twice about eating it.

"Maybe I shouldn't go," Marceline mumbled to herself and started to head back, but then she thought of the princess. Marceline wouldn't want to leave Bubblegum alone with Finn, that would be irresponsible... in her mind. Marceline began to lurk in the background, not wanting to look suspicious. Even though it was night, her time, she hated to go to the Candy Kingdom. She always felt like the candy people didn't see her as an equal. It was vampire discrimination. Marceline never viewed herself as an equal to anyone, but that was because of her low self esteem. She felt kind of worthless since Bonny only called her for missions, nothing else. Nothing other than quests. This was the first time Marceline had been invited to dinner at Bonny's. So, she had to go. For Bonny's sake.

She began to walk towards the palace which loomed over her in the distance. Just thinking of Bonny made Marceline blush. She couldn't help but turn as bright a pink as Bonny's skin whenever she thought about her. Marceline pushed all of the thoughts down, but a rising excitement grew in her. The excitement grew enough for her fangs to poke out, just a little. By the time she realized what was happening, her fangs were all the way out. She tried to recompose herself before she knocked, but she could barely do a thing to adjust her bright complexion and full grown fangs.

While waiting for someone to answer the door, she looked down at herself and became aware of the fact that she was quite underdressed for the occasion. All she had on was a pair of black skinny jeans, a crimson tank top, and red cowboy boots. She had barely brushed her hair this morning because she didn't realize she would be going to Bubblegum's place. She pulled out a compact and tried to adjust the part in her hair when she heard someone rushing to answer the door. Her heart skipped a beat and began to beat faster. What if Bubblegum answered? But her hopes were cast to the ground when Jake answered the door.

"Oh, hey Marceline?" Jake muttered. It was still apparent that he was slightly scared of her.

"Hello, Jake," she hissed. His eyes widened in terror and he shrieked a little bit, "Care to lead me to dinner?"

"Su-sure, Ma-Marcy," he began to lead her to a large table in the main room on the first floor of the castle.

"Hi Mar Mar!" Finn shrieked.

"Hi," Marceline smiled, but secretly she was looking for Bubblegum. "Where's the princess?" she asked kind of impatiently.

"Oh, she's getting ready in the bathroom," Finn replied, playing with his fork and knife.

"Where would that be?" Marceline inquired, her heart beating 1,000 beats per minute.

"Next to her room," Jake stuttered.

"Okay, well I need to put some makeup on, so I will go be with her for a little bit," Marceline found the perfect excuse to get Bonny alone. Marceline hadn't quite succumbed to her obsession yet, but her fangs started to poke out a bit and she quickened her pace up the spiral staircase.

Marceline had turned the corner at the top of the staircase and found herself standing in front of Bonny's room. The door to the bathroom was open and angelic whistling was coming out of it.

"It's now or never," Marceline whispered to herself. But then, Bonny came prancing out of the bathroom, catching Marceline by surprise. Princess Bubblegum looked absolutely stunning. She had curled her hair, so she had beach waves. Her perfume emanated from her body, the delicate scent of lavender and sugary vanilla. Her pink skin looked even redder than ever and Marceline could just taste it. Princess Bubblegum was wearing a white tight fitting pencil skirt with a white lace top. Marceline thought she looked great in white.

"Oh hi Marcy," Princess Bubblegum beamed causing Marceline to blush even more. "Care to join us at dinner?" Princess Bubblegum offered her hand to Marceline. Marceline took her hand and began to descend the stairs with her. Princess Bubblegum winked at her and smiled, all the time rubbing her thumb on Marceline's deathly cold fingers. Marceline began to pull away and she finally let go of the princess' hand. Princess Bubblegum looked to the side and began to frown, not just with her mouth, but with her eyes as well.

"Hey you guys," Finn laughed.

"Hi," Bonny whispered. Marceline looked genuinely sorry, but she couldn't bring herself to say so. "Oh I see you had started dinner." Marceline looked at the boys and saw that they had dug in. The two of them sat down and sat at opposite ends of the table, just to avoid each other. Marceline looked to the side when Bonny looked directly at her. It seemed as if hours had passed before dinner ended, but when it finally ended Marceline stood up quickly and went to go stand out on the balcony.

The fresh cool air felt cold on her undead face and she embraced it with head stretched high. She heard someone walking behind her and then Princess Bubblegum appeared on the balcony.

"Come to my room. It's cold out here," Princess Bubblegum whispered to her. Marceline was hypnotized by her voice and followed her to her room. "Marcy, I need to talk to you about something."

"Talk to me about what?" Marceline looked around her room, trying to avoid Princess Bubblegum.

"About, um," Princess Bubblegum looked genuinely embarrassed. '

Now Marceline was curious, "About what?" Marceline stalked closer to Princess Bubblegum causing her to begin to sweat.

"I don't really..."

"Okay if you don't know. I have a confession to make," Marceline chuckled awkwardly.

"What?" Bonny asked, quite interested.

"I wasn't going to come."

"Why not?"

"I don't know why. Actually I do, but it's stupid," Marceline started to back away. She could tell she was intriguing the princess. Princess Bubblegum took a step too close for comfort. Isn't this what Marceline had always wanted? She just wanted Bonny to notice her, but this was over the top. Oh my glob, what if Finn payed Princess Bubblegum to do this. This isn't cool.

"Come on you can tell me," and with that, Marceline took off running. She ran out of the bright pink room, down the stairs, and out the door.

"Marceline! Where are you going?" Finn called out, but Marceline dashed past him. She was nearly home free and out the gates, but she stopped to look behind her. What she saw surprised her. Princess Bubblegum was pursuing her. Marceline tried to catch her breath, but she couldn't stop coughing. Her eyes began to well with tears. How could Finn and Bubblegum be so cruel?

"Marceline stop!" Princess Bubblegum commanded her.

"What do you want?" Marceline spat once the princess caught up to her.

"I want you to stop being so crazy!" Princess Bubblegum looked exasperated.

"So, I'm the crazy one?" Marceline was enraged, "I don't care what you do! Honestly, I don't," that was a lie and she knew it, "I just. I just." She broke down sobbing and fell to her knees. Princess Bubblegum stood aghast at what she had done.

"Marcy," her voice softened.

"Just stay away from me!" Marceline got up and turned to run, but Princess Bubblegum grabbed her arm.

"Let go off me!" Marceline tried to twist away.

"Look, I just want to say one thing."

"What would that be, your highness?" Marceline mocked her, but Princess Bubblegum pretended like she couldn't hear it.

"The only reason I invited you, Finn, and Jake," her voice shook, "to my house was so I could have an excuse to be with you."

"What?" her eyes widened.

"Yah," Princess Bubblegum looked at the ground.

"Well, I better go." But then Princess Bubblegum kissed Marceline. And the kiss was electric. Marceline's hands wrapped around Princess Bubblegum's back to pull her closer. The princess' lips parted a little bit and so did the vampire's. Her fangs began to poke out a little bit, but she instantly sent them back. That way she wouldn't bite the princess. Marceline felt alive for the first time and she loved it. She loved Princess Bubblegum.


End file.
